That's What Friends Are For
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: This is the second story in "From the Radio". Hope you like it!


Disclaimer: This is the second fic in "From The Radio". The song used is by Dionne Warwick. It`s "That`s What Friends Are For." I wanted to show how strong Jason and Zack`s friendship is. I know there`s lots of stories about Jason and Tommy`s friendship, but not that many about Jason and Zack`s. So I decided it was time somebody wrote one. Oh, and you don`t have to read "How Do You Like Me Now", the first in this series, to read this one. And I borrowed the characters from Party of Five again. They aren`t mine, either.  
  
That`s What Friends Are For  
By Julia Phares  
Jason Scott sat in his bedroom. He was sitting on his bed, tears rolling down his face. His parents had just died in a car crash. His five brothers and sisters were downstairs, crying and talking to the police. Jason had called his best friend Zack Taylor and told him that he needed to talk. Zack had sensed his friend`s sorrow, and immediately agreed to come over.   
  
"And I never thought I`d feel this way  
And as far as I`m concerned  
I`m glad I got the chance to say  
That I do believe I love you."   
  
The doorbell rang, shaking Jason out of his thoughts. He jumped up and ran downstairs, beating his older brother Charlie to the door. He wiped a few tears from his face and told his brother, ''It`s probably for me. I asked Zack to come over.''  
  
Charlie smiled tearfully. ''OK. I called Joe. If that`s him, tell him to come into the kitchen.''   
  
Jason nodded and caught his brother in a hug before he answered the door. When he answered, Joe and Zack were standing on the steps. Zack smiled woefully at Jason`s confused and tearful look. ''I was riding on my bike, and Joe saw me on the way over here. He gave me a lift the rest of the way.''   
  
Charlie ushered for them to come in. ''Joe, you can come with me into the kitchen. Jason, I expect you want Zack to go upstairs to your room with you?''  
  
Jason nodded dumbly and led his friend upstairs. When they arrived in Jason`s room, Jason said, ''I haven`t told you why I called and wanted you to come over. You`re probably also wondering why I called you and not Tommy. I can`t answer that. I have no idea. I picked up the phone and dialed the first number that popped into my head. I think that subconsicously I wanted it to be yours. I mean, I`ve always called you in the past.'' Before he could continue, he broke down crying.  
  
Zack put his arm around his friend`s shoulders. ''Jase, I`ll always be here for you. You know that. And you can tell me anything.''  
  
''And if I should ever go away  
Well then, close your eyes and try  
to feel the way we do today  
And then if you can remember  
Keep smiling, keep shining  
Knowing you can always count on me for sure  
That`s what friends are for,  
For good times and bad times  
I`ll be on your side forever more.  
That`s what friends are for.''  
  
Jason nodded. ''I know. Zack, my parents were just killed by a drunk driver. The cops said they were coming home from a party or something, and they were coming around a corner, and they crashed into a car that was coming around a bend. The driver was drunk.''  
  
Zack`s own eyes filled with tears. Jason`s parents had been loved by all his friends. ''Jase, I really am sorry. You know that we all loved your parents. They were like second parents to us.'' He told his friend somberly.  
  
Jason nodded. ''I know.''  
  
''Well you came and opened me  
and now there`s so much more I see  
And so by the way, I thank you  
And then for the times when we`re apart  
Well then close your eyes and know  
These words are coming from my heart  
And then if you can remember..''  
  
Zack sniffled and said, ''Well, Jase, whatever you need to get off your chest, go ahead. I know you probably need to talk about it.''  
  
Jason nodded. ''I remember, when I was a little kid, maybe seven. Bailey and I'' (Bailey is Jason`s ferternal twin brother) ''were playing in the resturaunt while Dad was trying to manage it. We were playing in the kitchen, and everyone really loved to have us there. Bailey would play Dad, and I`d be the customer. It was really fun. But Dad always had a cow, cause we`d end up destorying something. It was always one of the fun times in my childhood.''  
  
Zack laughed. ''Remember when we were ten, and we were playing in your backyard, and your mom was painting the house, and we all ran by and tipped the paint cans over? She just laughed and covered us in paint.''  
  
Jason nodded and laughed, too. ''Yeah, that was pretty funny. Or the time when you, Kim, and Tommy all came over before we went over to Trini`s for the party, and Tommy spilled soda all over the floor, and my dad nearly killed all four of us?''  
  
Zack laughed at their exploits and then suddenly burst into song.  
  
''Keep smiling, keep shining  
knowing you can always count on me for sure  
That`s what friends are for.  
For good times, and bad times  
I`ll be on your side forevermore  
That`s what friends are for.''  
  
Jason grinned and hugged his best friend.  
  
''Thanks, Zack. You`ve always been able to help me out when I`m sad or something.''  
Zack grinned back. ''You`re welcome. Jase, you and I have been friends since we were babies, crawling around in our diapers. And I know that we might get seperated by the time college comes around, and I want you to know, I`ll always be your best friend, no matter what.''  
  
Jason smiled, his eyes slightly filling with tears. ''Me, too, Zack.'' They heard Charlie calling from the kitchen, and they got up and went down the stairs.   
  
''Keep smiling, keep shining   
knowing you can always count on me for sure.  
That`s what friends are for.  
For good times and bad times   
I`ll be on your side forevermore.  
That`s what friends are for.  
Keep smiling, keep shining  
knowing you can always count on me for sure  
That`s what friends are for.  
For good times and bad times   
I`ll be on your side forevermore  
That`s what friends are for.''  
  
When they reached Jason`s bright kitchen, and saw Jason`s brothers and sisters crying softly, and Joe talking about how great their dad and mom were, they smiled at each other. They knew they would always be there for each other, like Joe was for Jason`s family. 


End file.
